1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable joint of a playpen, and more particularly to a foldable joint which is convenient to operate and reduces the cost.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional joint of a playpen comprises a body, two linkages pivotally mounted on the body and a locking means. To fold the playpen, the locking means is pressed to unlock the linkages so that the linkages can be rotated. However, when opening a folded playpen, a user has to press the locking means to release the engagement between the locking means and the linkages with one hand before rotating the linkages with the other hand. It is quite inconvenient to fold the playpen with two hands working at the same time. Furthermore, this structure of the joint is complex as the number of elements is large, so the cost of the playpen is expensive.
A foldable joint of a playpen in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.